My beautiful witch
by Uchihalover99
Summary: Itachi is a handsome quiet man. He works for a sexy boss name Uchiha Sasuke who use men as play toys. He always avoid her as much as possible. If she goes left he goes right if she goes up he goes down, but what would happend if she take a liking to him.Not incest. Fem-SasukexItachi


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto. It's belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, but if I do you wouldn't know them because I would locked them in my room forever.

Paring: ItachixFemSasuke

Warning: Rate M. English is not my language so I apologize if you fine the grammar or spelling mistakes in this story. Oh, and one more thing this story doesn't has a beta.

A/N: Any idea or advise always welcome.

** My beautiful witch**

Sasuke: Why am I a woman in your story, again?

Me: Because you really Hot and Cute as a woman, beside I can't imagine Itachi with the other girl. I'll get jealous, right? Itachi-sama.

Itachi: Right!

Sasuke: Then why don't you jealous of me?

Me: I can't jealous of you, Sasu-chan. I love you both very much.

Sasuke: O...k, you're odd. Then why do you put witch as the title of the story?

Me: Because your personality in the story, silly.

Sasuke: And why do I have that personality?

Me: {Glare at Sasuke then smile evilly} You ask too much, Sas-Uke. Itachi-sama, why don't you take Sasu-chan to your room and do whatever you want with him as a punishment for asked so many questions.

Itachi: {Smirk evilly as he carrying Sasuke} With pleasure.

Sasuke: Nooooo. I'll be good. Please help meeeeee.

Me: {Shake my head} Too late, Sasu-chan. Well then, let's start the story. Please enjoy.

** Prologue**

The color of smoke flying to the ceiling, her feeling if you said it out loud there was only one word to describe 'boring'.

The test of smoke that usually good, now it test nothing. Sasuke laid on her back staring at the ceiling, the sheet that closed to he back was wet because of sweat and it only made her mode sour.

"Let's stop it now"

Just heard those words the man laid close to her sat his body up immediately, he hands hugged her from the back. When Sasuke reached her hand out to throw the cigarette, the guy face against her backside, and then he pulled her necked body back under him.

"Don't love me anymore?"

"Aa" Sasuke spook.

"Let go! You do something like that only make me sick, do you want to be fired? I already told you that I would bored of something that simple. It's nothing special between from the start, don't you remember?"

This man is very handsome, and if he cut out the boring personality he has he would be perfect in everything.

"But...but I love you, I really love you"

"Don't said something stupid, didn't I tell you from the start that don't hope about something like love from me" Sasuke shouted and pushed him away so hard till he was back to laid on the bed, then she claimed out of bed and put her cloth back on.

After Sasuke bottomed up her shirt, she turned around to stared at her ex-sex partner "Forget about the deal already? When it get bored, we stop"

That guy was crying one hand held her wrist still "That was only one-side of your deal! I thought that if only I could be with you I would take any kind of deal"

"Stop talking nonsense"

"Now I really love you from the bottom of my heart"

"Stop saying that again! we've done. If you still act like a pain in the ass again I make sure your life would end"

The guy face turned pale immediately, his both hands fall to the bed. Sasuke walked to her bag then pulled three papers out.

"Here the money for you used to make me happy. Tell me if it's not enough" three checks of one million yen each were put on the drawer.

"I love you! We..."

"I could have you put out of your new job. Choose the end with me or choose the end of your movie star career?"

The warning voice of Sasuke made him stared at her angelic face with disbelieved, he didn't have anything to replied to that.

His goal is only to become a movie star for a famous company of his country. He couldn't let the chance like that go.

"And if you still bug me I would push you to hell. You need to forget about everything we used to had, got it?" Sasuke warned him again.

"You really are heartless"

"You already know, but you still run to me. I had fun before, so good luck Hyuuga Neji" Sasuke smirked then walking away.

"One day you will cry because of men, love will find you without you knowing and it would make you hurt and suffer"

"I'll look forward to it. Good bye" said Sasuke, then opened the door out leaving her ex-sex partner crying alone quietly"

To be continue....

Sasuke: Why am I acting like a slut and What's up with Neji is my sex partner? {Pouting and glaring}

Me: I have my reason to make you act like that it will come in the story in time. And about Neji is because he always talk about fate so it's boring and It bug the shit out of you, isn't it?

Sasuke and Itachi: True.

Neji: Hey! I'm not that bad {Glaring at the writer}

Me: {Sweat droop} Umm of course not. I did write your good point in the story, didn't I?

Neji: What was it?

Me: Your handsome face.

Neji: Great {Walking out of the room}

Itachi: Why aren't I in the story, yet?

Me: Oh, you'll come out the next chapter and trust me you'll wish you never asked.

Itachi and Sasuke: What's that suppose to mean?

Me: I'm not going to tell you yet. If you want to find out wait until next chapter come out and the more people review the faster it come.

Itachi and Sasuke: Please review, we really want to know {Blow a kiss to the readers}

Me: {Mumble and laugh} No, you don't. Exspecially ypu Itachi. Muhahahahaaa

Itachi and Sasuke: {Sweat droop} What was that?

Me: Oh, nothing {Look with the innocent eyes}

Itachi, Sasuke and Me: Ja, ne everyone.


End file.
